<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Below the Dragon by ramhearted_atbest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776757">Below the Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramhearted_atbest/pseuds/ramhearted_atbest'>ramhearted_atbest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Princes And Dragons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aegon's Conquest, Book: Fire and Blood, Dorne, Gen, House Martell, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Sunspear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramhearted_atbest/pseuds/ramhearted_atbest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaenys Targaryen had no such easy conquest. She flew above the pass, above the red sands and the white, and descended upon Vaith to demand its submission, only to find the castle empty and abandoned. In the town beneath its walls, only women and children and old men remained. When asked where their lords had gone, they would only say, “Away.”</p><p>Finally the queen’s flight took her to Sunspear, the ancient seat of House Martell, where she found the Princess of Dorne waiting in her abandoned castle.</p><p>or</p><p>The queen’s arrival to Sunspear as seen through the eyes of a young princess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Princes And Dragons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Below the Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Just a quick reminder that this is my personal theory on what happened, it is not canon and it might not even come close to the real thing. Anywho, please enjoy this small piece and please leave feedback if you want to, I would really appreciate it. Again, thank you so much for reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop moving, please!”</p><p>“Sorry, Mariah.”</p><p>I sighed and continued braiding my cousin’s hair. It was black and slick and easy to braid, much unlike my own sandy curls.</p><p>Tatianna was vain and always loved to look her best, I was only too happy to indulge her with pretty hairstyles. Today it was only twin braids since Uncle Maron had promised to take us riding. Usually I would ride with my brothers, but Tatianna rarely took part in such things. She only agreed because Trystane Uller would be coming along.</p><p>“Finished.” I said with a smile.</p><p>She stood from the bed immediately and went to stare at her reflection in the looking glass. Tatianna was very beautiful, with pale skin and full lips. Nobody would think our parents were siblings since I took more after my father, who was born a Manwoody of Kingsgrave. The only similarity they’d find were our big, dark eyes. <em>Martell eyes</em>, as Grandpa Nymor was so fond of saying.</p><p>“Do you like them?”</p><p>She remained silent for a moment, a calculating look on her face. “They’ll do, I guess.”</p><p>I sighed, knowing that that would be the closest to praise I’d get. Ever since she turned 13, Tatianna had been acting as if she was oh-so-great and better than everyone. More so, she believed to be above me since I was still 12. <em>At least I still have my morals in order.</em></p><p>I reached for my hair to get started on my own braids when the doors slammed open. Ser Garin stood in the entrance looking very alarmed. Before Tatianna could yell at him for the disruption, he brought a finger to his lips and motioned us to follow him. I grabbed my cousin’s hand and dragged her after the knight, leaving no time to complain. Right as we left the chamber, I remembered the book on my bedside table and dashed back inside to grab it. Tatianna raised an eyebrow and scoffed, but I didn’t care, “The Loves of Queen Nymeria” was too good a book to be left behind.</p><p>As we walked down the sandstone hallways more and more people joined our small party. Servants, nobles, and knights all headed in the same direction.</p><p>“When?” I heard Uncle Maron ask Ser Garin as he joined the march.</p><p>A sound resembling that of thunder cut clean through the air, growing louder as it bounced off the vaulted ceilings. I felt Tatianna’s grip on my hand tighten and my heart somehow found its way to my ears, hammering throughout every inch of my body.</p><p>“Soon.” Ser Garin answered and our pace quickened.</p><p>We went down numerous flights of stairs and people continued to join us, some well on their way and others barely aware of the situation. The thunder kept getting louder and louder, but eventually we arrived to our destination. An entrance flanked by four guards with Martell spears appeared in front of us. We were allowed to pass through, the guards watchful eyes scanning every face. One woman went to speak to one of them, to ask about a son or daughter working in the castle. I trusted that my family members were all safe, they had to be. As soon as we arrived, I’d find them.</p><p>The crypts of Sunspear were dark and damp, lighted only by the guard’s torches. We continued down even more steps until we reached a smaller entrance, but with a significantly larger number of spearmen. Inside, our group scattered almost immediately. I spotted my father with ease, his blond curls made him stand out from the men that surrounded him. As future Prince Consort, it was his responsibility to keep the calm.</p><p>Letting go of Tatianna’s hand I made my way towards him, only to be pulled back by a strong pair of arms. In the darkness, I hadn’t noticed my mother’s presence until she hugged me. I could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and the worry written all over her face. She let me go only when Lord Jordayne approached her.</p><p>“Is everyone inside?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, Princess Deria. All is going according to plan.”</p><p>“And my grandmother?”</p><p>The old man inhaled a sharp breath. “Her Grace insisted on staying behind.”</p><p>“That is ridiculous. Send someone to- “</p><p>A deafening screech interrupted her, louder than anything I’d ever heard. Soon after the ground above us started to shake. Pieces of rubble rained down on the refugees, many losing their balance and falling to the ground. Even more fell willingly, begging the Father above to have mercy on them. I held my mother tight, trying my hardest to stay on my feet.</p><p>When the moment passed, there was nothing but silence as we all held our breaths. <em>We’re going to die</em>, I thought. <em>No! Be positive Mariah. Remember what great-grandmother said: the crypts are old but strong. Old but strong.</em></p><p>After a couple minutes my mother turned to me once more. “Go to your father, Mariah.”</p><p>She didn’t need to tell me twice. I dashed through the crowd of people, passing Doran on his way to mother. Of course he wanted to be by her side, as her heir he needed to know what to do in these situations, especially if the foreigners stayed.</p><p>Father took me under his arm instantly and led me to one of the gigantic statue of rulers long dead. He told one of the guards to keep an eye on me and then went to follow mother and Doran. I sat at the feet of the statue and opened my book, trying very hard not to think about whatever was going on above ground.</p><p>It was my favorite book, I’d read it half a hundred times, and still the words wouldn’t stick in my mind. I shook my head to throw the worry away, but this time I could only concentrate on one word:<strong> dragon.</strong></p><p>The creature that destroyed my ancestors’ home had found its way to my own. <em>It’s here for you,</em> a voice told me, <em>to finish what its forebearers started.</em> I shook my head again but to no avail. My chest felt tighter and the pleas and sobs of those around me filled my ears. The torch fire seemed brighter than before, warmer. I scurried closer to the statue and further from the flames, in them danced the Rhoynar, their turtles and palaces turned to ash. <em>It found you, child of Nymeria. But unlike her, you have nowhere to run.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>